


magical bling: courtesy of hope

by alunawrites



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman Friendship, Parent Alaric Saltzman, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunawrites/pseuds/alunawrites
Summary: In which Hope fixes problems by spelling and gifting jewellery.hope + lizzie, josie, rafael, landon, alaric.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	magical bling: courtesy of hope

JOSIE -

Josie didn’t anticipate that Hope’s birthday present would end up saving her life. Who would? She thought the pretty necklace was just that; a necklace. But none the less, she’s extremely grateful for the gift. The gift she struggled to take off.

Josie quickly became attached to the piece of jewellery. Not because it was gorgeous, though it was, but because of who it came from. It’s no secret that the Saltzman twins and Hope Mikaelson were never friends. Quite the opposite, actually. It was only recently that they all became civil, though one twin much more than the other. Once they gave each other a true chance to be so, Josie realised that Hope was a good person and friend.

And so, the fact that Hope, the big bad Mikaelson tribrid, remembered her birthday and even went as far to get her a present. Well, it meant a lot to her, maybe more than it should’ve.

When Josie learnt the true meaning of the necklace, “to make quiet things heard”, as Hope put it, she was even more smitten with it. And perhaps with Hope as well. 

RAFAEL -

Rafael has been no stranger to hardship and struggle. Usually, he dealt with the situation on his own; that’s just what it was like in all those foster homes. No one really cared enough to help or even ask about his wellbeing. Other than Landon, of course. So, it came as a surprise when Hope Mikaelson decided to help him out.

Hope Mikaelson who was constantly on the move saving the school and world from whatever was delusional enough to face her. The same Hope Mikaelson who had dozens of other things to do with her day yet still took the time to help him out. So yeah, though not completely in his right mind, Rafael was surprised when she gave him the reverse kyanite ring.

The ring that put his messed-up mind as ease and saved him from suffering for a short time. 

LIZZIE -

Lizzie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson were never friends. Not until recently at least, and even then Lizzie would describe their friendship as rocky. What can she say? After so many years of hating Hope, it was sometimes hard to break that habit. But Lizzie’s trying. They _both_ are.

Though she would never admit it, Lizzie used to feel self-conscious in front of Hope. Hope who was so put-together and confident.

Especially, when Hope managed to stumble upon Lizzie mid freakout. Needless to say, the blonde was mortified. But Hope wasn’t. She was actually, kind of, slightly...helpful.

A few hours later, after calming down, an envelope slid underneath the door of Lizzie and Josie’s bedroom. Lizzie can recall those following moments vividly, how couldn’t she?

A spelled bracelet. That’s what was inside the pristine white envelope. A spelled bracelet that made the wearer calm and level-headed. She scoffed. It was from Hope, no doubt about that, and so Lizzie decided that she would never wear the silver chain as long as she lived.

And then she did one day after a brutal football practise. And a few days after that when she flunked a test.

Hope never commented on the jewellery she began to wear and so neither did Lizzie. It was easier to just not talk about it at all. They just let it be.

LANDON -

Landon wasn't as betrayed as he thought he would be. They voted him out. Hope voted him out.

Perhaps it was because of his romance with Hope or the prospect of finding his real mother. But he was fine, not happy, but fine with leaving.

It also put him at ease that he had the bracelet: a direct link to Hope and the supernatural world. He knew that he would be okay as long as Hope continued to watch over and protect him as she’d done the moment he stepped into the school (and even long before).

ALARIC

Alaric was a worrier. Everyone knew it including and especially Hope Mikaelson. After the time they’ve had, who could blame him for being a bit protective of his children. 

Hope was a good person. Ric knew that from the moment he met the girl. Spelling a ring to alert him when the twins were in danger? Genius. Thoughtful.

Hope.

It was so like Hope to take the burden off others wherever she could. Though not her duty, she did.

Though he didn't agree with her methods sometimes, Alaric was grateful. For more than just the ring.


End file.
